This invention relates to an improved access laundry appliance.
Typical front loading laundry appliances provide access to an inner rotating drum or tumbler from the front of the cabinet in order to permit the insertion and removal of fabrics for washing or drying. This access has, in the past, been provided by an opening in the front wall of the appliance cabinet. The size and position of the opening available in the cabinet front wall has hindered the insertion and removal of items into the fabric container or drum. Also, vision into the drum is hindered because the operator must bend over in order to see into the drum. In these prior appliances, the operator's reach into the drum was also limited.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved access laundry appliance.
A further object of the present invention is to provide improved visibility into the drum.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a laundry appliance in which accessibility to the drum is provided through an opening shared by the top and front wall of the cabinet enclosure.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved access laundry appliance which provides more flexibility in the location of the outlet air duct and lint filter in the case of a laundry dryer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved access laundry appliance which provides more space in the non-rotating frontal area for added features to the appliance.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved laundry appliance having a front wall which includes a space for permitting tumbling of the fabrics.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved access laundry appliance which retains a capacity similar to that achieved with prior laundry appliances having poorer access.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved laundry appliance having a front wall which deflects fabrics toward the rotating drum.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved laundry appliance having greater ease of access to the rear of the rotating drum.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved access laundry appliance which makes possible reaching into the fabric drum or container with the entire arm and shoulder with less bending as contrasted to the ability to reach in only to the upper arm in prior devices.
A further object of the present invention is to facilitate loading and unloading of fabrics into and out of the drum through the access opening.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved access laundry appliance which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.